Platinum and Art
by Leaf400
Summary: What if there was a girl who could bend the purest form of metal, platinum. And when if Huan found this mysterious girl. And what is in store for them? P.S this title is subject to change.


**Summary: What if there was a girl who could bend the purest form of metal, platinum. And when if Huan found this mysterious girl. And what is in store for them? P.S this title is subject to change.**

 **Word count: 1,171**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Legend of Korra, but sadly I don't. :(**

 **Pairings: Huan/Luna(my OC) & Bolin/Opal**

 **A/N: Hey, guys. How are you all? I'm perfect. I have had this idea for a little while and thought that it would be pretty cool to post. So as you saw in the summary this title is subject to change. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Today was a perfect day for Luna to be in the privacy of her pure platinum/spirit garden that doubled as her home in the outskirts of Zaofu. She was very happy today because today was her eighteenth birthday. Which means all of her spirit friends (which are a lot and her only friends at the moment) where going to bring her precious metals and she would take little pieces and make mini sculptures of them.

"Chia!" Luna squealed when she saw her best friend in the entire world.

"Luna!" He yelped when she embraced him in a tight hug. "How are? How does it feel to be 18? Guess what metal I got you?" Chia asked.

"Good, amazing, and platinum." She said.

"Great and correct." He said with a bright smile, then he gave her a huge block of platinum.

"Woah, you shouldn't have!" Luna exclaimed while gaping in awe at the giant block of platinum.

"Ah, well, yes I did have to because your my best friend. And it's from my entire family." Chia said.

"Well tell them thank you for me! And would you like me to start on the sculpture now?" Luna asked. Chia nodded excitedly in response to the question.

"Yes can it be bigger this year?" He asked timidly.

" I would love to!" Luna squealed happily, the she when to work on making her sculpture.

* * *

Huan was walking around the outskirts of Zaofu looking for inspiration for his newest creation. When he heard the faint sound of metal bending. He whipped around to see if anyone was following him. When he saw their was no one he continued of his way, till he heard a girl laughing in front of him. So he went to investigate, and what he found surprised him. There was a girl that looked to be 16 or 17 years old, but what had him in awe was the huge sculpture she was working on. He quietly stepped closer ands closer to her, but she must have heard because she stopped bending and her bright green eyes instantly dimmed.

"Hello? Who's there?" She called out and waited for a little bit. Then she called out once more." I can hear you breathing! Your behind that bush!" She yelled as pointed to the bush Huan was hiding behind. She waited once more before pushing him up with a rock column.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelled at her.

"Ah!" She screamed and bent the platinum over her. Huan tried to bend the metal away, but it wouldn't budge. 'How did she bend high grade platinum? Oh well I'll ask her later.' Huan thought. Then a little pebble hit him in the middle of the forehead as she lower the platinum dome she created around her.

" That pebble _hurt_!" Huan yelled at her while rubbing his forehead.

"Well that's what you get for stalking someone like they are prey!" She screamed at him.

"You're right I'm sorry. My name I Huan. What's yours?" Huan asked while he extended a hand to shake.

"Luna. And I know who you are. You're Suyin Beifong's son." Luna stated while she pulled him off of the ground and shook his hand.

"Yeah so?" He asked as he brushed his robes off.

"Oh, wait let me guess you're the artist one. Now everything makes sense." Luna said with sudden realization.

* * *

"Yeah I'm looking for inspiration out here." He said in his normal tone.

"Well I can tell you that you're not going to find it anywhere near the city. You need to go to the meadows in order to get that." She simply stated.

"How do you know?" Huan asked curiously.

"Because I tried finding inspiration here. But the only thing inspirational out here are the spirits and they only reveal themselves to me or when I tell them to."She said in a board tone.

"So what meadow should I go to?" He asked then Luna started to giggle. "What is so funny?" Huan asked her again.

She swallowed her giggles and said." My friend Chia doesn't take to kindly to you." Then she burst out laughing. " Chia stop messing around and come out!" Luna said between laughs. Then a spirit appeared in front of me while sticking it's tongue out at him then going to check on its friend.

"What meadow should we go to?" Chia asked his friend.

"Let's play the back and forth game." Luna said as she sat down in the ground with the lemar hedgehog.

" Lets."

"Go."

"To."

"Ch'i."

"Meadows."

"Yes!" Luna and Chia exclaimed at the same time.

"There are some places we haven't explored yet." Luna squealed to Chia.

"Well, yeah the place is grows bigger each year." Chia said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Huan questioned then Luna motioned to Chia

"We're going to get there by spirit?" He asked and Luna shot him a evil grin that made him tingle.

"Why did I go with you? You're just a 17 year old stranger girl!" Huan yelled over the wind of riding on the giant form of Chia.

"Because I'm very trustworthy and I'm 18 today thank you very much!" She yelled back at him. "And we're almost there anyway!" She told him. After a few more minutes of flying they finally landed in front of the meadow. Huan was in awe as he thought that this was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

"Huan are you coming?" Luna asked he simply nodded not really paying attention." Good, cause there is more inspiration inside." She said as she beckoned him into the meadow. 'Inspiration there is already so such out here!, but if she wants me to follow her I will. Her spirit friend is my ride anyways." Huan thought as he followed Luna inside.

* * *

 **First chapter done! And on the day before I go on vacation! So excited! And I'm probably going to be writing on the plane. Yay for built in wi-fi on the plane! So tell me what you thought. Reviews, favoriting, following, and PMs really make my day!**

 **~love Leaf400**


End file.
